


In the Closet

by Kats_watermelon



Series: the blurred lines universe [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, first time writing this kind of thing please don't judge me, straight-up smut, with some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats_watermelon/pseuds/Kats_watermelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a lot of asks for this, so I figured I'd finally give it to you sinners despite it being like two months since I posted chapter eight. </p><p>This is the scene between chapters eight and nine of Blurred Lines, when Adrien and Marinette are locked in a closet.</p><p>(It's 1780 words of pure sin that's what it is)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> (for the record, Tommy proofread this and believe me, that was not a conversation I am eager to repeat. Neither of us are virgins and he still acts like an awkward dad if sex is brought up. Fucking dork)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy, sinners!

Marinette shivered a little, the cool wood of the door pressing into her back. She reached for Adrien’s shirt, wanting him to remove it. He let out a little hum, going for her neck again.

“Not yet, princess. Not yet.”

Marinette tightened her grip on him, dragging his lips up to meet hers. She wanted to know how he tasted, wanted to map the inside of his mouth until she knew every piece of him. He chuckled a little, moving his hands to grip her ass. Marinette gasped into his mouth.

“I’m gonna set you down for a second,” Adrien murmured in between kisses. “That okay?”

Marinette nodded, unhooking her feet. He carefully lowered her to the ground. Marinette’s toes curled when they made contact with the cold floor, but she waited to see what Adrien was going to do next. His hands landed on her waist again, this time playing with the edges of her pants. 

“Do you trust me?” he asked softly. Marinette nodded, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

“I trust you.”

“Last chance to back out,” he said. “I’ll back off if you want me to.”

“Silly boy,” Marinette laughed, tapping his chest with two fingers. “Did you not hear me tell you I love you?”

A moment of silence, and then Adrien’s fingers slipped under the waistband of Marinette’s pants and tugged down. Marinette felt a thrill run down her spine as Adrien bent down, fingers hooking the edge of her panties as well. Soon she was naked from the waist down; the only article of clothing left was her bra. She kicked aside her pants and underwear. Adrien chuckled again.

“You’re wet already.” His fingers trailed across her stomach, moving downwards slowly. Marinette squirmed a little, heat building in her core. He tapped her hipbone. “I wonder…” He slowly dragged his finger down towards her most sensitive area, ghosting over the flesh. Marinette gasped quietly, heat surging through her. He was barely touching her and she was already about ready to collapse against the door. 

“Tease,” she accused breathlessly. Adrien laughed.

“That I might be, but it’s not for nothing.” He pressed a soft kiss to her inner thigh, then slowly moved upwards with his kisses, heading for the area he’d just teased. Marinette’s fingers slipped into his hair again. She got the feeling she was going to need something to hang onto. 

Marinette was shaking only slightly, fingers combing through Adrien’s hair, when he reached her opening. She let out a soft moan, her head falling against the door and her eyes sliding shut. 

“Gotta keep quiet,” Adrien murmured. “Don’t want all of Paris knowing what we’re doing in here.”

Marinette nodded before remembering that he couldn’t see her.

“Okay.”

“Good.” He pressed another kiss to her inner thigh. “Do me a favor and let me know how I’m doing.”

Marinette was about to respond when his lips closed over her clit, drawing another moan out of her. She could feel him smiling, the little shit. He sucked gently before moving his mouth slowly around her center, gathering the wetness. She tugged on his hair, her legs going weak. Soon the only thing holding her up was Adrien’s hands on her hips.

Despite the heat rushing through her and messing with her senses, she could feel that Adrien’s hands on her were still exceedingly gentle. His thumb was rubbing in soft circles on her hip, matching the movements he was making with his tongue. She felt a spring coiling in her lower stomach, pleasure ratcheting up with every movement. She could feel herself reaching her breaking point quickly.

“Ahh – A-Adrien.”

His mouth left her center and she missed it for a second before his lips were on hers and she could taste herself in his mouth. Two of his fingers pressed to her core, his thumb rubbing her clit. He swallowed her cries as she fell over the edge, turning to jelly under his hands. He let her ride it out, holding her up against the door. 

“You okay?” he asked softly, kissing down her jaw. Marinette could barely manage a nod. She felt him smile.

“Good. Because I’m not even close to done.”

Marinette could feel his hardening erection pressed against her leg and reached for his pants, fumbling with the button for a second. He chuckled against her jaw, a sound that turned into a moan when Marinette got hold of him. She stroked his length gently, smiling when he pressed his face into her shoulder with a strangled sound. She wrapped her fingers around him, moving her hand at what she hoped was a torturously slow pace. 

Adrien’s jeans and underwear were soon discarded, flung off to the side. He buried his face in her collarbone, kissing the warm skin. Marinette smirked to herself, speeding up a little bit and enjoying the sound he made when she did so. 

“Marinette,” he groaned, her name the best noise he’d made the entire time they were in the closet. His hips jerked in her hands. Marinette’s smirk grew and she sped up even more. Adrien growled a curse and pulled away from her. Before Marinette could protest much more than a little whine, he was lifting her up again, pulling her bra off and attacking her breasts with his mouth. Her legs wrapped around his waist yet again and she felt the tip of his erection press against her opening. The coil in her lower stomach tightened. 

“You,” Adrien said breathlessly, moving to kiss her neck again. “Are the most incredible woman I’ve ever met.”

Marinette smiled and her hands found his face again, pulling him up to meet her lips. She carefully sank down on him, swallowing his moan and smiling even wider against his mouth.

“Gotta be quiet, remember?” she murmured. Adrien laughed, adjusting so that they were more comfortable. Marinette took a second to get used to the feel of him, stretching out her walls and filling her so deliciously. She was balanced between him and the door, legs wrapped around his waist and yet she wasn’t uncomfortable.

“Do you want to move?” Adrien asked quietly. “This is kind of a weird position.” Marinette nodded, not trusting herself to speak as a tiny adjustment he made shifted him inside her. He kept a tight hold on her and moved away from the door, laying her down on the floor of the closet. The move pulled him almost entirely out of her and Marinette let out a low whine, desperate for some kind of friction between the two of them. 

“Are you sure you’re still okay?” Adrien said. Marinette couldn’t see his face in the dark of the closet, but she could hear the uncertainty in his voice. She laughed gently and felt her way to his face, pulling him down in a long kiss. 

“I love you,” she told him softly. “I trust you.”

He kissed her as he slid back in. With the new angle, Marinette found that he could go deeper and relished in the feel once he was all the way in. She squirmed, heat pooling in her center but lacking the friction she craved.

“Adrien,” she whined. He chuckled and slid slowly out and back in. Marinette’s head hit the ground, her eyes closing. His pace was slow, almost painfully so, but it was doing wonders for her. His fingers found her clit, rubbing circles over the swollen flesh, and her eyes flashed open.

“Ahhh – right there.”

His thrusts sped up and the coil in Marinette’s lower belly tightened more. She bit her lip to keep from making too much noise, only a few squeaks escaping. Adrien’s fingers were definitely her favorite, she decided. Long and thin and way too good at what they were doing to her. 

Marinette’s head fell back again, her gaze flying around the darkened closet. Pleasure built in her core, her entire body beginning to shake. 

“Ahh – Adrien,” she said. “I’m – I’m so close.”

His fingers pressed down harder and Marinette jerked under him, her head hitting his collarbone. She moved her arms and clung to him, burying her face in his shoulder as he brought her to the very edge again. She bit down on his shoulder to avoid screaming as heat tore through her, her climax making her see white. Adrien’s face pressed into her hair as he finished just after her. They both collapsed to the floor of the closet, wrapped around each other. 

While Adrien was heavy, his warmth on top of Marinette was comforting. She stroked her hand up and down his spine, feeling how he shivered at her touch. After a minute, he rolled off of her. She winced as he pulled out of her.

“Are you okay?” he asked, reaching out to touch her face. She laughed.

“I just had sex in a closet with my partner that I fell for the second I stepped into the studio.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Dork.”

“But I’m your dork.”

They laid in silence for a minute, then Marinette heard and sensed Adrien sitting up.

“We should probably clean up a little. Is there anything in here?”

Marinette sat up, wincing at the soreness between her legs. She remembered that feeling from Halloween. She felt around on the shelves, searching for a towel or even a box of tissues. Her hand hit a package of something. She frowned, picking it up and turning it over. The packaging crinkled and Marinette found a small piece of paper.

“Adrien, do you have your phone with you?”

“Uh, yeah. Lemme grab it.”

Some more shuffling, and then the dim light of Adrien’s phone screen provided a little bit of vision to them. Marinette still couldn’t read the packaging or the slip of paper, so she passed it to Adrien. He squinted at the package, then started laughing.

“Alya and Nino,” he said. “They really did prepare this.”

“What? What is it?”

“Moist towel thingies. And the note says, ‘You guys will probably need these’ and a smiley face. It’s signed by both of them.”

“Little shits,” Marinette muttered, but she gratefully took a few wipes from Adrien as the phone screen light faded and cleaned herself up. In the area that they found the wipes, there were also a couple plastic bags and a blanket. They put the garbage in the bags but left the blanket and redressed. Once they were wearing clothes again, Marinette settled against Adrien’s side. His arms wrapped around her, drawing her closer, until she was practically in his lap. 

“I love you,” he said tentatively. Marinette smiled, kissing his shoulder.

“Love you too.”


End file.
